


the center of his whole world

by hot_space



Series: life is made of moments [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_space/pseuds/hot_space
Summary: Ten moments looking in on Joe and Rami's relationship, from when they first meet to when Rami tells Joe he's pregnant.





	the center of his whole world

1.

They spend almost every day together for the year that they’re filming The Pacific. They become close enough that Joe starts considering Rami one of his best friends. Joe doesn’t remember the last time he had a friend who made such a huge impact on his life.

Once The Pacific ends, Rami goes to Argentina and Joe goes home to New York. They don’t see each other again until the premiere in 2010. The last time they meet up is in 2011 when The Pacific is nominated for several Emmys.

They don’t see each other for five years after that. They keep in touch, exchanging emails and texts, but they’re never able to find a spare moment to hang out. Their friendship is still as strong as ever, but their lives are too busy. They’re often in different countries or on opposite sides of the US.

They finally see each other at a baseball game in LA in 2016. Joe enjoys every second he spends in Rami’s company. He wishes they could have moments like this more often.

It’s another year before they get to see each other again. This time, it’s a movie that will change both their lives.

2.

Joe is nervous and excited when he flies out to London. A Queen biopic is a huge deal. He’s excited for the movie, but he’s also nervous because it means he’ll be working with Rami again. He’s missed Rami. Nothing will ever compare to the time they spent on The Pacific together.

Rami greets him with a smile and a hug. To Joe’s delight, they fall back into old patterns. It’s like nothing has changed. They spend most of their free time together, catching each other up on all the things they’ve missed over the years.

They’re both happy to be back in each other’s company. They have the same shorthand in scenes together now that they did a decade ago. It feels amazing to be working with him again.

“I’m so happy you were cast,” Rami says.

“Me too,” Joe says. “You helped me so much on The Pacific. Now it’s my turn to help you.”

“I’m going to need you on this one, Joey.”

Joe can’t even begin to explain how nice it is to hear Rami call him “Joey”again.

“It’s fate bringing us back together,” Joe says. It’s teasing, but he means every word of it.

3.

It’s absolutely amazing working with Rami again.

It’s even better hanging out with him privately. They go out to dinner or to a bar or somewhere it’s just the two of them. Rami is affectionate, always touching Joe or leaning against him. It drives Joe crazy.

Joe’s long ignored crush starts to surface again. The more time they spend together, the harder he crushes. Joe had a serious crush on Rami when they filmed The Pacific. But he didn’t want to start anything then and so he pushed away his feelings. It ended up being for the best, he thinks.

There are moments when Rami looks at him with something more than friendship. It makes Joe wonder if Rami feels the same way. If maybe he shares Joe’s feelings. If maybe they could have had something together all those years go.

But nothing ever happens. Joe thinks neither of them want to risk anything. Not now. Not yet. Just being together again is more than enough.

It’s perfect, even if Joe wants more. He’s waited for years. He can wait a little longer. He’ll seek Rami out again after the awards season is over so he can confess his feelings.

4\. 

They get together by accident. Joe keeps downing drinks at the Golden Globes after party. Whenever Joe sees Rami throughout the night, he has a drink in one hand, his award in the other. Rami has always been a fun drunk. He’s happy and flirty and more affectionate than usual. They both get drunk enough that they’re practically hanging off each other.

He doesn’t stop flirting with Joe. Flirting eventually turns to sneaking away to their hotel. Which leads to kissing, which then leads to falling into bed together.

“So what now?” he asks the next morning. Rami looks beautiful in the morning light. Joe wants nothing more than to kiss him, over and over and over. But he’s not sure where they stand.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing,” Rami says.

Joe feels the hope rise within him. “Really?”

“I’ve had a crush on you for years,” Rami admits shyly.

“Oh god, I thought I was the only one pining,” Joe says. He reaches over to pull Rami back into his arms and kisses him desperately. “Now I get to tell everyone that my boyfriend just won a Golden Globe.”

Rami laughs into the kiss. 

5\. 

They try to keep it a secret at first. 

Everything is so new that they don’t want the reporters or paparazzi to know. They don’t want that attention. But it’s hard to hide it. They’re not subtle enough at the Critics Choice awards and Ben and Gwil immediately figure out something’s going on.

So Joe and Rami admit they’re dating. They’re lucky that the others agree to keep it private.

“Just until awards season is over,” Rami says. “I don’t want it to overshadow the film.”

Ben and Gwil are happy for them. Brian is delighted and hugs them both. Roger claps them both on the back in congratulations.

Their families are surprised, but pleased. When Joe calls his mom to tell her the news, she laughs and says, “Rami? The boy you wouldn’t stop talking about ten years ago? The one you haven’t been able to stop talking about for the past year?”

Joe blushes. He never realized he talked about Rami that much. When Rami hears about it, he can’t stop laughing. 

“My mom said the same thing about me,” he says. “She said it was about time because I haven’t been able to stop talking about you.”

6.

Joe is thrilled that Rami is finally his boyfriend. He gets to be on Rami’s arm as his date to every award show and event for the next couple months. From fashion week in Paris to fancy dinners for the Hollywood elite to the BAFTAs and SAGs, Joe is there with Rami.

It seems like a dream.

Except for the rare moments where Rami look exhausted and upset. It’s been happening slowly, and even though Rami assures him it’s because he doesn’t feel well, Joe can’t help but worry. 

“You need to go to a doctor,” Joe says. It’s two weeks before the Oscars. Rami has events every single day. Sometimes more than one in the same day.

“I’m fine. It’s probably just a cold,” Rami says.

But then Rami starts getting sick in the morning. Joe doesn’t stop worrying until Rami actually makes a doctor’s appointment. Rami looks like his entire world has ended when he comes back from the appointment.

“What is it?” Joe asks.

“Nothing,” Rami assures him. “The doctor said I need to get a lot of rest.”

Joe doesn’t think Rami would lie to him. But he can’t help but feel like he’s missing something.

7\. 

Joe’s so proud of his boyfriend. He thinks there’s nothing more exciting than watching Rami win an Academy Award. 

Until Rami takes Joe’s hand and looks him in the eye to say, “Joe, I’m pregnant.”

Joe feels the world start spinning. He almost can’t believe what he’s just heard. But one look at the serious expression on Rami’s face tells him it’s true.

He falls back into a chair and stares up at Rami. “Pregnant?”

Rami nods. “I’m seven weeks along.”

Joe does the math and realizes it must have happened the night of the Golden Globes. He wants to laugh. Of course the first time they get together, it results in pregnancy. 

Rami looks worried. He should be looking happy, Joe thinks. He just won the highest honor in their industry. He shouldn’t look like he’s on the verge of tears. Like any minute Joe will say something that’ll break his heart.

“What are we going to do?” Rami asks. 

“I don’t know,” Joe answers. He stares at Rami’s stomach, still flat and giving away no sign that he’s almost two months along. He looks back up at him. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know either.”

8.

Joe has always wanted kids. But when he pictured having them, it was after he’d already been married. It wasn’t an accidental and unplanned pregnancy with someone he’d only been dating for a few months.

He loves Rami. He knows that much already. He’s loved him for years.

He wouldn’t mind having kids with Rami. Rami would be an amazing parent and father. He’s seen Rami around kids. He knows Rami would love and protect them with every fiber of his being.

Their relationship is so new and fragile. Bringing a kid into the mix will change everything. Joe already knows he wants this kid. He hopes Rami wants it too. But it will no doubt change everything. They’ll have to think about how it affects their careers. Not to mention, they’ll have to learn how to raise a child in the public eye. There’s a whole host of issues Joe isn’t prepared to deal with yet.

But, oh, how he wants this kid. He wants to be a father so much. And he wants to share this new experience with Rami. Wants to watch their baby grow up and experience all those first moments with Rami by his side.

9.

“Are you upset?” Rami asks. It’s been two days since he told Joe he was pregnant. He looks pale, his face drawn in worry.

Joe shakes his head. “No, of course not. I’m surprised. That’s all.”

Rami smiles, relieved. He touches his stomach gently. “I’ve thought about it. I want to keep the baby.”

“Really?” Joe asks, shocked. He’s also secretly pleased.

“You don’t have to be involved if you don’t want to,” Rami insists.

Joe doesn’t let him finish. He kisses Rami deeply. “Of course I want to be involved. I love you. I wouldn’t let you do this alone. I want this baby more than anything.”

Rami looks like he wants to cry. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. We’ll do this together.” Joe places his hand on Rami’s stomach, a little in awe at everything that’s happening. “I won’t abandon my family.”

Rami does start crying at that. Joe can barely make out what he’s saying, but he catches an “I love you” and “you’re my family” in there. He pulls Rami in for a hug.

“I love you so much,” Joe says, “and I love this baby so much.”

“So do I,” Rami says, smiling as if he’s never been happier.

10.

Joe insists on going with Rami to his next doctor’s appointment. Ever since Joe agreed to stay by Rami’s side, Rami hasn’t let him out of his sight. He seems so happy that Joe decided to stay, that he wants and already loves this baby.

“I was worried you would reject me when you found out,” Rami says. “Worried that maybe you thought this was going too fast.”

He’s sitting on the doctor’s table, scared and nervous. Joe grips his hand and squeezes. “It is moving quickly, but there’s no one else I’d want to experience this with. I’ve loved you for a decade. We just started dating late. We’re making up for lost time.”

“I’m happy it happened with you,” Rami says. “I thought it was too late for me to have kids.”

“Whatever happens, we’ll be okay. We already love this baby. We’ll make it work.”

Rami’s stomach is showing very slightly when he lifts his shirt so the doctor can run some tests. Joe thinks Rami looks beautiful. He imagines he’ll look gorgeous even when he’s eight months pregnant. 

Joe still can’t really believe that Rami is carrying his baby. That they’re going to be a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta point to aburnishedthrone and mazzledazzl3 for inspiring this series with their own amazing mazlek pregnancy series. Go read them both!
> 
> I'll probably write another one that has ten more moments of Rami's pregnancy, if anyone reading is interested in that?


End file.
